Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an epoxy caulking adhesive.
Description of the Related Art
Unsaturated polyester resin is widely used for caulking stone materials. However, it contracts significantly as it cures, which often leads to failure of attachment or uneven finish.
In addition, unsaturated polyester resin is not suitable for use in humid environment because water causes the bonding strength thereof to decrease.